


spider lily (podfic)

by starlitwish



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chronic Pain, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Resurrection, also had to google up some traumatic brain injury stuff to see how it works, god my british accent is so bad apologies in advance, im nothing if not well-researched, only a minute over 30 though, original work tags:, spider lilies represent death and reincarnation, this is me taking my chronic pain and self projecting it onto wilbur LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitwish/pseuds/starlitwish
Summary: Wilbur has a body.The freckle on the base of his left pinky finger (shared by Techno). The scar on his chin from when he was twelve and over ambitious, diving into too-shallow water. The scar on his throat from the final control room, and the puckered skin on his shoulder from the poisoned arrow that killed him next. Various other nicks and things that litter his skin from years of rebellion and living wild, a kid thrown into a vicious world with too little self-preservation.(Resurrection AU, for when/if Wilbur comes back.)Podfic.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	spider lily (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [spider lily](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042655) by [blue000jay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue000jay/pseuds/blue000jay). 



> If any of the mentioned content creators express discomfort with this type of fanfiction being written and/or read aloud, I will delete this work. I want to make it clear that I consider this a fanfiction of the Dream SMP story/lore and characters, not the creators themselves.

Listen [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1s331t7be7oVzQp8zaoVCNqyZGt__30-z/view?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this made your heart ache as much as the original work did mine- and please, please check out [blue000jay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue000jay)'s stories; they're truly some of the best (and most heart-wrenching!) I've read in this fandom. Someday I WILL podfic their SCP AU. Thank you for letting me record your work!! I'd also like to make another apology for the British accent, which hopefully will improve T-T 
> 
> Thank you for listening! Have a wonderful day. Say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starlitwishforu)!!


End file.
